Elizabeth Greene
| image = Elizabethgreene.jpg | caption = | aka = Mother (codename) | rank = | faction = Infected | health = | weapons = Everything | actor = Kari Wahlgren }} Elizabeth Greene codename: Mother was a seemingly young girl, who was the result of Hope, Idaho experiment and the ability to manipulate those who are infected with the virus. She is the mother of PARIAH. Overview Elizabeth Greene was a highly unstable individual, although whether this was solely due to the effects of the virus or if it is due to what she had experienced is not revealed. She was captured by Blackwatch in 1969 and was held at numerous locations until finally being secured in GENTEK in New York City, where she remained until Alex accidentally released her. Upon being 'saved' she punched Alex into a wall and made her escape with ease, due to her more advanced abilities, and began creating Hives, Infected Water Towers, and the Hunters. She seemed to be spreading one of three (later found out to be fourteen) different strains of the virus, due to her body being a factory for different variants. The Hive and water tower forms of the infected breeding areas all come from her. It is found out during the game, through absorbed memories that she has been contained for an extended period of time at GENTEK, during which she exhibited the peculiar trait of not aging. Powers & Abilities Before she was released by Alex, she had already begun to spread the virus and create hunters. *'Strength': When Alex unwittingly releases her, she easily knocks him into a far-off wall, displaying superhuman strength. *'Infection Control': She spread the infection across the city and creates a Hive Mind of the infected, with herself as the hive queen. She also used only her will to disolve a wall of infectious matter to make her escape. *'Self-Mutation': During her battle with Alex she took the form of a large phallic spinal column that suspends her "core" (a blob-like grouping of viral Biomass) and surrounds herself with three large tentacles. While battling her she is able to generate radiating shock waves with a scream. She is also capable of launching streams of rocks and green energy seeker orbs at Alex. *'Immortality': Another one of her abilities is the fact she doesn't age. McMullen noted that she suffers no joint discomfort, atrophy, bone degeneration, or any other characteristics common with aging. Ultimately despite being over fifty she still appears as her 19 year old self.Sean Walker History Elizabeth Greene was an inhabitant of Hope, Idaho and a test subject in Carnival II. In the comic series it was revealed she was a hippie. She had known associations with six of the twenty seven Hope Children during the project and her infection coincided with the death of the last, Michael K. Allan, on August 6, 1968. Two days later, she became the nexus of the Hope outbreak of the Redlight virus. Where others were rendered insane and only responded to basic instincts, she was able to withstand the virus and produce a new strain (one of 14 discovered) that, among other things, made her an immortal factory of lethal viruses. The town quickly became a massive hive, with every infected inhabitant single-mindedly protecting the infected Greene. In 1969, during Operation Altruistic, the town was destroyed by Blackwatch and Greene was taken into custody by 1st Lt Peter Randall. Her child, codename Pariah, was separated from her and became a test subject for various Blackwatch projects. Greene was transferred to Fort Detrick on August 1, 1969 for containment, and held at Fort Detrick, Ward F, for nine years and two months. On October 1, 1978, she was transferred to containment at Governor's Island Medical station, New York. Then she was moved to the GENTEK midtown facility in Manhattan on January 1, 1989 for study in Project BLACKLIGHT, as Test Subject 001.Henrik SebringBehind The Glass Cutscene, computer screen image Five years ago, Alex Mercer began to study Greene, mainly to unlock the Blacklight virus and engineer it to more destructive abilities, and his work was fundamental in unlocking the BLACKLIGHT virus. He also made it more dangerous by a factor of ten in the span of three years. He became interested in Greene's past, and discovered through hi s research that she wasn't infected naturally and was a test subject for Blackwatch during CARNIVAL II. He threatened taking down Gentek if they didn't tell him where she came from and how she was infected. It was his research into Greene that lead to him stealing a vial of BLACKLIGHT and its subsequent release at Penn Station. When Alex Mercer (ZEUS) found out about her being locked in isolation inside the GENTEK building, without knowing what or who she is, he went to 'save' her. He finds her in a holding cell and tries to question her, thinking she has the answers he seeks, but all she says to him is the time for waiting is over and throws him through the wall outside of the holding cell. She shows Alex visions of the past, though little information is gained from them. She then opens a hole in the wall, telling Alex that she is his mother and eventually escapes. After that Greene starts to spread the virus by infecting everything she touches making an army of Infected. After Dana Mercer is kidnapped by the leader hunter Alex tries to use the same weapon that Cross had used on him (the parasite) to kill Greene and weaken the Infected. During the conflict Greene reveals that Dana had been infected with the virus. Alex fakes his defeat in order to get close enough to Greene and inject her with the parasite, but unlike Alex her body rejected the parasite immediately after the injection, coughing up the growth - leading to the birth of the Supreme Hunter. When the Supreme Hunter is fully formed and grown Greene escapes while Alex is distracted. When the Blackwatch spread the Bloodtox, Greene lead the Infected underground. Alex helped the Blackwatch pump the Bloodtox underground to force the Infected out. This works to a point, but not as they had hoped, as Greene emerges in the form of a giant beast called Mother. When Alex defeats her, she reemerges in human form and Alex consumes her, giving Alex her memories of Hope, Idaho. Notes *Greene was consumed by Alex, but it is unclear if she is in fact completely dead, since her biology can withstand the virus. *In one of the Web of Intrigue cuts, Alex says how he thinks Greene and the rest of the infected are being controlled by a hidden hand. This could possibly be PARIAH controlling Greene to spread her virus. Or even the Templars. * Greene was contained on the Floor 51 of the GENTEK building - a reference to Area 51. * Her overall profile seems to be based off Sarah Kerrigan from the game Starcraft. They were both affiliated with the military (Sarah was a soldier where Elizabeth was family to someone in the military), both became infected due to a judgment from the military, and both became Hive Mind Queens to a mutated species. * Greene gave birth to PARIAH but no father has mentioned as of yet. It presumed that the father is a Hippie Greene was with as it was showed in the comic. Appearance Greene once wore 60's fashion style cloths as shown in the many collected memory's before being captured. She then was put in a strange brownish-grey suit made for test's. She once had long rufous colored hair that got shorter through the years. She has light brown eyes and palish skin most likely because of virus. Gallery Greene-2-.jpg 1801220444128774 l-1-.jpg Im18-1-.jpg 1062474-prototype 074 super-1-.jpg Grewe.jpg Greene-Early-ConceptArt-1-.jpg Greene-Early-ConceptArt-2-.jpg References Category:Infected characters Category:Node of Intrigue Category:Main Characters Category:Enemies Category:Prototype 1 characters